


I will love you more

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Incest, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Late at night the Shimada brothers indulge each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? It's porn.

“Stop this, brother.” 

 

Hanzo’s graceful form arched against him, the ribbon that usually held his hair was lost, deep black streaks spilling over his shoulders. Biting his lip to keep from moaning, he nevertheless pressed into Genji’s touch, strong back against his chest. 

 

“We cannot keep doing this.” 

 

“Then why…” Genji leaned forward, burying his face in his brother’s neck, soft hair against his lips as he kissed him. “Are you getting so hard in my hand, brother?” 

 

“Please, I beg you, please stop,” Hanzo whimpered, squirming under his firm grip, unable to get away with his arm around his waist. But then he reached back, fingers curling in Genji’s hair. “Brother…”

 

The word came out as a moan, and Genji felt himself getting harder at the sight presented in his arms. He shifted his hips, making sure that his brother felt him, felt all of him. His hand slid under the folds of Hanzo’s yukata that was barely held together by the sash around his waist, finding one hard nipple to brush over it. His brother was sensitive, overly so, such a stark contrast to his usual reserved demeanor outside of the bedroom. Knowing he was the only one to elicit such responses from him made Genji grin. 

 

“I’ll take you, brother,” he growled into Hanzo’s ear. “Like I always do. I’ll make you beg, I’ll make you feel so good, you know I always do.” 

 

“Aahh,” was all Hanzo could moan, his fingers tightening in his hair and finally his yukata fell all the way open. 

 

Genji quickly discarded the sash that was now just in the way, licking his lips at his brother’s powerful body now presented to him in all its glory. He knew how strong Hanzo was, and yet there was this softness still about him, enough for Genji to grab and squeeze, like he now did with his chest. 

 

He felt his brother’s cock twitch as he did, and his grip on it tightened. He had barely just begun and Hanzo was ready to come apart under his touches. Oh how he loved this, the sounds he made, how damn pretty he looked. He was looking forward to fill his brother with his seed, and the thought spurred him on, made him push Hanzo forward so he was pressed face first against his pillow, ass in the air. 

 

Genji pushed the yukata up, exposing his brother’s ass, so lovely and round. He rubbed over both cheeks, heard Hanzo whimper and saw his cock already dripping with pre come. He was always so damn needy, wanting to be filled, wanting Genji to fuck him senseless until he wasn’t thinking about them being brothers anymore. He would give him the satisfaction, he always did but he liked to drag it out, to make his brother completely come apart. 

 

Squeezing his ass, he pushed his cheeks apart and leaned in, dipping his tongue into his hole. Hanzo was clawing at the futon underneath him, biting so hard on his lower lip that he was drawing blood. The fear was always there, for both of them, that someone might hear, or worse, might see and ruin this forever. It would ruin both of them, even if Genji tried to take the blame. 

 

Which he should. It had been him who had slipped into his brother’s bed for the first time, had kissed and touched him in ways entirely inappropriate. But he had craved his brother too badly, had wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, had wanted to grab that hair and make him scream with pleasure. 

 

A whimper was just as good though. A beautiful little whimper that was as sexy as it was endearing, a whimper that let Genji stay awake at night, thinking about his brother. 

 

It was always him, always Genji to slip into his brother’s rooms to initiate these things. But in the end, it was always Hanzo who begged. For his cock, to make him come, for him to stay after. It was risky, but Genji always did, holding his brother and brushing through his hair, letting him come down from his high. 

 

Whatever this was, it was more than a fuck. 

 

Genji pushed that thought out of his mind, he didn’t want to spiral into that pit of fear that came with thinking about losing his brother. Right now he was with him, licking his entrance, dipping his tongue into him to hear those lovely sounds. With the lube he’d brought with him it was easy to push a finger into him, to work him open, prepare him for his cock. 

 

Despite all the training he did, Hanzo’s skin was so soft, and he relished in that feeling when he let his free hand run all over him. Over his ass, the inside of his thighs, barely teasing his brother’s cock. Over his back, feeling the muscles over that bit of softness that he still carried with him. He sat up, pushing another finger into his brother, watching him squirm and push back onto him. The tattoo on Hanzo’s arm, a work in progress still, bulged as he tensed, the half finished dragon moving as Genji teased his prostate. 

 

“P-pl-,” Hanzo stopped himself mid-word. 

 

“What’s that, brother?,” he emphasised that last word, knowing how much it turned them both on. It was a fine line between guilt and pleasure, a line they both liked to wander. 

 

“Pl- ah,” he moaned softly as Genji brushed over his sweet spot again. “Please.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” he said as he positioned himself behind Hanzo, pressing the tip of his cock to his entrance. “I’ll give you what you want.” 

 

He closed his eyes as he pushed into his brother, completely focusing on the tightness, how warm he was around him. He had had many lovers, but none felt as incredible as his brother, always eagerly pushing back onto him, craving him despite knowing how wrong it was. Genji took his time, pushing in inch by inch until he was completely buried inside him, relishing in how good it felt. 

 

A deep breath, smelling the sex in the air, Hanzo’s own scent, and he opened his eyes again. Tears were rolling down his brother’s cheeks, and he quickly turned away as he noticed Genji looking at him, hiding in his pillow. 

 

Leaning over him, covering him with his body, he held him like that for a while, before he guided his brother onto his side. Now spooning him, he pushed deeper, aiming for that sweet spot he knew so well. His brother’s moan turned into a choked sob, and he rubbed over his belly, soothing him. 

 

“You want this brother?,” he asked softly. 

 

“Yes,” Hanzo replied after a moment, a shaky breath escaping his lips. 

 

“And you hate yourself for it?”

 

Another pause. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then I will love you all the more.” 

 

“Genji…,” Hanzo whispered his name, turning to him despite the tears in his eyes to share a deep kiss. 

 

It was more than fucking, for both of them. 

 

“Shh, I’m here, big brother.” 

 

Their lips barely separated as Genji let his hand wander over his brother’s belly, his thigh, reaching around to lift it. He started on a slow rhythm, as he somehow always did. Letting Hanzo adjust to his size, to the feeling of being inside him, before he sped up. There was always that point where he couldn’t hold back anymore, when his brother started to quietly beg for it, whimpering how much he loved his cock and needed to feel him. More. Harder. Faster. 

 

The fear was momentarily forgotten, now they were chasing their peak together, Genji feeling the familiar warmth pool in his stomach. He was close, so close but he hesitated when he heard Hanzo whisper his name. It was different than before, needy but so vulnerable. He stopped and pulled out of him, guiding Hanzo to lie on his back. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he assured him, hugging him close and pressing their bodies together. 

 

Peppering kisses over his neck and shoulder, he held him like that for a moment. Hanzo needed these reassurances, needed to know that he was loved and that there was at least one person in this world who would not judge him. Eventually though, Genji felt his brother’s hands move along his back, sliding down to come to rest on his ass. 

 

“Genji…”

 

He couldn’t help but smile, reaching between them to guide himself to Hanzo’s entrance again. It was easy to push into him now, loose and ready from his work before. Hanzo sighed softly against his lips, arms wrapped tightly around him, not letting him move away an inch. Their bodies were writhing together, he could feel Hanzo’s cock trapped between them, his brother’s breath hot on his neck, his whimpers delicious and urging him on. 

 

With the way Hanzo held him he couldn’t pull out too much, his thrusts shallow and slow, pushing all the way into him, stilling for a moment before continuing. They kept each other quiet, swallowing each other’s moans with kisses and Genji knew that his brother was close when he felt his fingers dig deep into his shoulders. They would leave marks tomorrow, but Genji loved them. He loved the evidence of his brother’s love for him, complicated as it was. 

 

“Come in me, brother,” Hanzo begged. “Come in me please, please.” 

 

And he did. His thrusts sharper, harder and faster as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Just after he felt Hanzo coming between them, his brother’s moans louder until he silenced them again with a kiss, he stilled, riding out his own orgasm. 

 

“Sh, shh,” Hanzo reminded him, pressing a finger to his lips. 

 

Genji barely had the willpower to register his brother’s shushing, was lost in the warmth and the pleasure still washing over him. But years of practice had instilled that they needed to be quiet and careful. So he mirrored his brother, biting down on his lip as he thrust up one final time, just to tease him. 

 

In reply, Hanzo bit his shoulder, not hard, but hard enough to leave a temporary mark as he pulled away. 

 

He let himself collapse on top of his brother, still in him and whispering sweet promises of love. And though he told himself not to, he fell asleep entangled in Hanzo’s embrace, wishing these moments would never cease to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys have any idea how hard it was not to use the word "tiddy"


End file.
